Buizel's Contest
by Story.Writer.2015
Summary: Dawn is having problems with her Buizel, as she trains for her next contest ribbons. As the contest nears, Buizel goes to a hypnotist for help right before the competition. Please review. I own nothing of Pokemon, I only just loved the series.


At the Cherovine Town, a nice quiet town in the Shinnon region. Dawn plans to use Buizel to help her win her next ribbon. On the training field the day before the contest we find Dawn train hard. "Alright Buizel," Dawn speaks. "Use Aqua Jet." Buizel wraps himself in water and launches forward off the ground. "Alright, turn to the left." Dawn commands. Buizel, starts to turn, but he uses too much force to turn and breaks out of the aqua jet and tumbles to the ground. "Buizel!" Dawn rushes over to her Pokemon, "What happened, you had it, but you lost control?"

Brock and Ash approach, "Buizel couldn't turn while doing aqua jet off?" Ash asks "Yeah," Dawn looks at Buizel. "I don't know what to do. Buizel can't get it. He is trying so hard." "Well Buizel will get it eventually. It's not like he can change in one day." During this time Buizel notices a hypnosis flier on the side of a building. The gang walks away as Jessie peeps out of the bushes and smiles, "With that Buizel messing up so badly. I will win this contest hands down." She lifts up a pokeball and shouts, "lets go Dustox!" Dustoxs appears. "Lets win this contest." She speaks giddily.

As the crew pass through a small street, Buizel's slips out of Dawn sight and into a tent. "Hello There." An old man, with a purple shirt and tattered brown pants speaks, "Who are you?" "Bu- Bui-Bui" Buizel responds "No" and Hypno steps out holding up a silver pendulum. "No," Hypno's eyes glow blue and looks at the old man. The man nods and speaks "My Hypno tells me you have a request." "Bui." he responds.

Outside Dawn, Ash, and Brock are looking for Buizel. "Buizel!" They shout looking for him. Even Pickachu and Piplup are shouting for him. "Excuse me." The same old man appears in front of them. "You perhaps have lost a Buizel." "Yes!" Dawn says. "Then follow me please," He speaks kindly.

Back in the tent Buizel is sitting in a chair, looking lazily, while Hypno is waving his pendulum in front of him. "Buizel!" Dawn says rushing to hug him once she sees her Pokemon. Buziel doesn't make any movement as Dawn hugs him. "Buizel?" Dawns asks now trying to shake him, awake realizing something is wrong. "It won't work." The three turn to see the old man sitting down next to the Hypno. "What do you mean?" Dawn asks nervously. "Your Buziel is in a very deep trance, dear." The old mans says as he sips some tea. "He came to me wanting to become a great Pokemon in contest. He wants to do this because he truly care for his coordinator." Dawn is touched by this. "I'm going to grant Buizel his wish, but I want you to know how it will work. He sits Dawn down. "I'm going to hypnotize Buizel into thinking he is a top coordinator Pokemon, trained by Wallace, and given to you." Dawn looks up at the man in astonishment. "In order to end my hypnosis, you just have to tell Buizel to fight. This will end the spell of my Hypno." "Will this actually work?" Dawn asks. "Don't worry deary, Buizel won't do anything he wouldn't do, this will just help him be a better coordinator Pokemon." "Ah," Dawn sighs as she see's Buizel's eyes open and only focusing on Hypno's pendulum. "I wish he talked to me first." She says the old man replies "Just watch my dear."

Inside the tent Dawn, Ash and Brock look at Buizel. "Here is how my craft works." The old man says. "First I put the Pokemon in a hypnotic trance, curtsey of my Hypno." The man indicate to his Hypno who is still swinging his pendulum in front of the captivated Buizel. "Then we do some deepening exercises." "Deepening exercises?" Brock asks. "You see here, the more relax a Pokemon is the more success we will have with the hypnosis. Just watch." The old man walks up to Buizel, "Buizel open you eyes." With the words said Buezil opens his eyes and looks at Hypno. "Now then," the old man says as he lifts Buizel's arm up so it is above his head. "Buizel, when your arm falls down, you will be relaxed ten times as much as you are now." "Bui." Buezil responds. The old man releases his hand and Buizels' arm drops, as it fully returns to its original position Buizel slouches in the chair and his eyes close again.

The old man lifts Buzil's arm above his head again, "The same thing will happen again Buizel as your arm drops, you will relax ten times as much as you are now." The old man drops Buizel's arm. Buezil is so relaxed that the small jerk causes him to start to fall out of the chair. The man catches Buezil, "You can remain sitting, you will be ten times as relaxed, but you will remain seated," as he moves Buizel gently back into his seat.

"How do you know he is in a trace and not faking it?" Ash asks, while pointing to Buizel. "Ash!" Brock looks at Ash sternly. "No, that is a fare question." The man now leans away so now he is facing Ash. "Watch this, Buizel." Buezil doesn't even move as he listens to the old man. "What I say is your reality." The old man says as he reaches and rubs Buizel's shoulder. "What I say, will become your reality." The old man repeats still rubbing Buizel's shoulder. The old man lets go and continues. "Buizel, you are now in the mountains, a blizzard is blowing around you. There is no shelter, and as the sun sets you feel it getting colder. Colder. And colder." To everyone shock, Buizel starts to shiver and his teeth begin to chatter. "Anyone can fake being cold." Ash retorts, not believing that Buizel is hypnotized. We'll see then." The old man says. The old man puts his head on Buizel's shoulder. "It is alright Buezil, it's alright. You are no longer in the mountain," the old man talks, "but in a desert." As this suggestion sinks in Buizel stops shaking violently, and stops shivering. "And it is hot, it is burning hot, you feel the sun's rays on your body and the sand's heat beneath you. It is hot, very hot." Nothing really happens for a while. "Excuse me sir. What are you trying to do?" Ash asks. The old man turns and smiles, "Just feel this," he raises Buizel's arm. "Buizel's fur." "Huh." they all speak, "Just do it." Ash brushes his hand in the fur. "It's wet." "Huh?" Dawn, brushes Buizel's fur. "Its soaked, how?" "Buizel is feeling tense heat so he is sweating and you can't control that, right?" The old man smiles. "Wow." Ash says. "Now, " the old man speaks , for Buezil. He starts rubbing Buezil's shoulder. "Buezil, you are no longer in the desert, but back in the tent, back in the tent. Buezil, what I say will be your reality, what I say will become your reality. Buezil, you are a contest Pokemon. You are the best coordinator Pokemon ever. You adore the crowd, you love the praise. You, confidently show off in it. Moving gracefully comes naturally, you have trained with Wallace. You are a great talented coordinator Pokemon." Dawn looks at Buizel with concern in her eyes. "Buizel." she wonders.

At the contest, the next day, Dawn is dressed up in her pink dress. He holds up Buezil's pokeball. "Buizel." She speaks "Next up is Dawn!" the announcer says. Dawn steps out to the middle of the stage. "Buizel spot light!" In a rain of stars appears Buizel with is eyes close, with a sudden opening of them he spins and breaks the stars with his tail causing sparkling dust to fall on him. With a quick turn he shakes of the dust and strikes a pose. The crowd roars at this, and Dawn is left speechless. As she sees Buezil's act so professionally. Dawn snaps out her daze and tells Buezil, "Buizel use Aqua Jet." With that water forms around Buizel. To Dawn's and the crowds amazement Buizel revolves the water one way and swims the other way inside. "Buizel sonic boom." As Buizel pull his aqua jet straight up, and breaks the water with sonic waves from his tail. As he leaves he spins and strikes a pose as the water sparkles around him. Once again the crowd goes wild and Buezil waves to them, soaking up the praise. Dawn doesn't take a bow. She realize how much she misses her Buezil, no this one Buezil turned into.

Dawn is in the waiting room and all the coordinators are asking her for advice. "Where did you get that Buizel?" A lad asks followed by "What's your secret for training?" "How did you get him to be so professional?" "Can you train my Golduck to be just like him?" Dawn runs out of the crowd, and bumps into Brock and Ash who are waiting to talk to her. "Hey Dawn whats the problem?" Ash asks. Its all these people. Buizel, was so great that everyone is saying I'm going to win hands down, and asking what is my secret and everything" "Well, what wrong with that?" Brock asks. "It would be wonderful if Buizel was really himself, not hypnotized." Dawn replies. "Didn't the old man tell us that, the hypnosis didn't change him, it only lets his coordinator side out." Brock continues. "He did say that, but something is wrong. Buizel should be getting this the way he is, not by being hypnotized.." Dawn speaks when the announcer person comes on. "We now have the eight finalist moving on to the second round."

With that eight pictures appear on the screen. Dawn sees her picture up front, "You in, good luck!" Ash congratulates Dawn. "To be honest, I didn't want to go on." In the back of the waiting Area. Jesse, in her Jessa-linda disguise is happy, "Yes I'm in." She says seeing her picture. "Great." James congratulates her, "You'll win for sure." "I know! But, something fishy." She speaks suspiciously. "What is that?" James asks. "The terpet's Buizel, we saw him yesterday messing up so badly, and now he's top Pokemon. How can that be?" "Who care," James reassures her, "You'll knock out that Buizel in one shot." "Thanks, James." The announcer lady comes on again, "and now for out matchs." With that a small eight competition bracket appears. "The first match will begin in three minutes." Dawn sees that she is in the first competition facing another coordinator named Jarred. "Good luck Dawn." "Pika pika." "Pip Pilup." "You'll do great." The gang cheers Dawn.

Unfortunately a lady with Brown hair and 2 pig tails is angry failed to enter. She starts yelling at the blue hair man She yells, "I don't get it Butch! The judges are idiots, how come they didn't like our Radicate." "It's alright, Cassidy." Butch speaks. "Well if I can't win the ribbon, I will steal it and claim the Pokemon as well." "Oh great." sighs Butch.

Dawn steps onto the stage. "First match is Dawn verses Jarred. Let the match begin." The announcer lady says. "Buizel, spotlight!" Buizel once again appears in a shower of stars. Instead of smashing the stars, like before. Buizel instead jumps one and the uses sonic boom as a boomerang so, he descends in a shower of sparkles. "Skiploom lets win this!" Jarred shouts as a green puff ball with yellow petals appear in a shower of yellow petals. "5 minutes on the clock, begin." The judges says.

"Jumpluff use razor leaf." Jarred shouts with that Skiploom petals turn and leaves fly out toward Buizel. "Buizel, water gun." Dawn counters. To everyone surprise Buizel, doesn't hit the leaves with his water gun, he blasts the ground. "Buizel is sent into the air. As he ascends he spirals showing his grace and balance than Dawn and company have never seen before. This causes Jarred's bar to drop. "Buizel, sonic boom!' Dawn commands, after the razor leaf misses. Buizel sends waves of sound now at Skiploom.. The wave breaks the water drops in the air and the droplets sparkle in the lights highlighting Buizel's orange fur and yellow collar. The sonic boom continues and water is add into the sonic boom making it more powerful. It collides and Jarred's points drop big time. He has only half his points left. "Skiploom petal dance!' Jarred commands frustrated. "Buizel, use aqua jet." With those commands issued Skiploom launches yellow petals at Buizel. Buizel, raps himself in a film of spiraling water. To everyone's surprise at the petals hits the rushing Buziel, The petals are stuck on the top part of the water and flowing downward, because they are spinning in the same way. Buizel continues his rush and connects. Jarred lose even more points, but it is over. The crowd look and sees skiploom is down. Buizel, jumps out of the water and strikes a pose. The crowd roars for Buizel,

"Wonderful! Remarkable! Dawn had trained her Buizel well!" The judge says. Dawn returns Buizel, Buizel disappear sin red light. Dawn then rushes behind the curtain and says to herself, "This isn't right I want my Buizel back." As tears hit the ground.

The rest of the contest continues to the finals. Dawn is now out there in the finals verses Jesse. She says., "Buizel, spot light." Buizel appears again from with it the stars, smashes them causing a great cheer from the crowd. Jessa-linda says, "Dustox lets go." The two Pokemon appear. "Let the Contest." The announcer lady says. When Dawn says "One moment please." Everyone stops as Dawn approaches Buizel. "Buizel, thanks you for everything." Buizel look up at Dawn and smile, "But this isn't right." she speaks softly. Buizel looks at her stuned by what she is saying. "Buizel, if we get this ribbon you need yourself, not anyone else." Buizel remains astonished as Dawn kneels down and hugs him, "Buizel,..."

Right then an explosion happens, Cassidy and Butch reveal themselves on top of gray machine that slightly resembles a spider. "What's going on here," Jessie asks. Cassidy and Butch laugh saying, "Well it's time to steal the show." Cassidy laughs. Jesse gets mad at Cassidy, "What are you here?" Cassidy, yells back,no realizing it is Jesse. "Because I deserve that ribbon and I'm gong to get it. Take this!" Cassidy says, and presses a button and several machine arms grab all the Pokemon in the Contest area except Buizel. "We missed one." Butch says in surprise. "I know." Cassidy says as she grabs the ribbon from one of the hands. "We needed a hand for this. Now lets take these Pokemon to the boss." "I don't think so," Dawn says. "Buizel, aqua jet!" Buizel launches into an attack, but Cassidy figuring that it is more for style that force, hits him with one of the arms. "In order tor break this machine, all that Buizel's power will be need to destroy this and your Buizel, just isn't a fighter."

With that the machine punches Buizel again, and then grabs Buizel. Buizel struggles to get free. Dawn rushes out on stage. "Buziel, I'm sorry." Buezil looks at Dawn with confusion in his eyes. "Buziel, your a fighter Pokemon, not a contest Pokemon." Buizel, looks at Dawn in shock because he still is under the hypnosis. "Buizel, fight!" With that the hypnotist's trance breaks and all the Dawn's words make sense. "With a shake of his head Buizel snaps out of it and is ready to fight. "Buizel sonic boom!" The power channels into his tail not as pretty but very powerful. The sonic boom launches, destroying the arms, releasing the Pokemon. "Buizel, aqua jet." Buizel launching with all of his power into his speed and strength. It strikes though the machine. The machine explodes. Cassidy shouts, "I still go t my ribbon, and we're blasting off again." Dawn rushes to Buizel, "Thanks Buizel for everything," Buizel just smiles, gives her a thumbs up, and says "Buizel, Bue." The announcer lady then explains that sense the ribbon was stole, the contest is canceled, the crowd moans at the lost. "Sorry Dawn." Ash says "Better luck next time Brock says. "I don't care, next time Buizel, and I will win this, right Buizel?" Dawn asks Buizel. Buizel smiles and says. "Bue."


End file.
